Archiv/2017/08
link=Community-Portal|center Der Monat neigt sich wieder dem Ende zu und mit ihm auch der Sommer(, sofern er überhaupt da war). Es ist also mal wieder Zeit für unseren monatlichen Rückblick auf die wichtigsten Geschehnisse rund um FANDOM! Und wo wir gerade bei schnell voranschreitender Zeit sind: Es sind heute übrigens noch 116 Tage bis Weihnachten. Das war im August so los Trotz des alljährlichen Sommerlochs und der Gamescom war diesen Monat doch einiges los. Im Folgenden liefern wir euch wie immer einen Überblick über die wichtigsten Themen. Video-News Auch heute gibt es die Community-News wieder als Video (inkl. Untertitel), in der euch Tony einige unserer Rubriken vorstellt. Damit es nicht komplett dem geschriebenen Inhalt entspricht, werden nur einige Themen aus dem gesamten Blog vorgestellt, die dafür auch etwas ausführlicher beleuchtet werden als hier. center|520px Neues rund um die Diskussionen ; Migration von Foren-Beiträgen Admins aus Wikis, die bisher die Diskussionen und das Forum parallel genutzt haben, können seit diesem Monat die Migration der alten Foren-Beiträge in die Diskussionen beantragen. Danach wird das Forum deaktiviert. Wenn du mehr darüber erfahren willst, lies doch mal den Ankündigungs-Blog. Die Migration kann über Spezial:Kontakt beantragt werden. ; Globale Diskussions-Moderatoren Um Communitys mit nicht-moderierten Diskussionen oder mit den Diskussionen überforderte Admins zu unterstützen, gibt es seit dem 24. August eine neue Benutzergruppe: Die globalen Diskussions-Moderatoren. Sie werden fortan z. B. ein Auge auf unbetreute Diskussionen haben, mit den Nutzern interagieren, ihnen den Umgang mit Wikis erläutern oder auch mögliche Kandidaten für die Rolle als (lokaler) Diskussions-Moderator vorschlagen und ihnen helfen. Weitere Informationen zu der neuen Benutzergruppe findest du im Blog und auf der Hilfeseite. Aktuell gibt es auch zwei deutsche Nutzer bei den globalen Diskussions-Moderatoren: DarkBarbarian und Nekky-chan. Hinweis auf Adoption In manchen inaktiven Wikis wird Nutzern in der rechten Spalte ein Modul angezeigt, das auf eine mögliche Adoption hinweist. Ziel der Aktion ist es, neue Admins für inaktive Communitys zu finden bzw. generell auf die Möglichkeit einer Adoption hinzuweisen. Sonstiges Wie jeden Monat wurde wieder in einigen Wikis gewerkelt. Erwähnen sollte man hier vermutlich das Uncharted Wiki, das zum Start von Uncharted: The Lost Legacy eine Überarbeitung bekommen hat (+ Gewinnspiel), und das Sudden Strike Wiki, das für Sudden Strike 4 komplett neu entstanden ist. Des Weiteren wurde das Monster Hunter Wiki auf Monster Hunter: World und das Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki auf Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite vorbereitet. Benutzer Nekky-chan hat während eines Praktikums im Kölner Büro unter anderem das Battlefront Wiki gegründet, gestaltet und mit Inhalten gefüllt. Technische Neuerungen *Die offiziellen FANDOM-Bot-Accounts Wikia, WikiaBot, Fandom und FandomBot wurden zu FANDOM und FANDOMbot umbenannt. *Die Autoplay-Funktion der hervorgehobenen Videos wird für Nutzer außerhalb der USA, dem Vereinigten Königreich, Australien und Neuseeland bis auf Weiteres deaktiviert. Es werden in nächster Zeit einige Änderungen an dieser Funktion durchgeführt. *Die Benutzergruppe „Globale Diskussions-Moderatoren“ wurde eingeführt (Näheres im Abschnitt Das war im August so los). Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Die Gaming-Taskforce stellt sich vor Mittlerweile ist es kein Geheimnis mehr, dass die Freiwilligenteams mit der Gaming-Taskforce Zuwachs bekommen haben. Nach einigen erfolgreichen Blogs, die Gamerherzen höher schlagen ließen, stellt uns ElBosso nun die fleißigen Schreiberlinge vor: Die Gaming-Taskforce stellt sich vor. Serienvorschau Sommer 2017 Aki-chan86 zeigt uns in ihrer Vorschau, welche Serien ihr euch im August und September nicht entgehen lassen solltet. In ihrem bunten Mix aus Sci-Fi, Action, Drama und Komödie, sollte für jeden etwas dabei sein: Serienvorschau Sommer 2017. Marvel's The Defenders Unser Marvel-Maniac Captain Schlabberhose und unsere Entertainmentbotin Springteufel beleuchten die Figuren aus der neuen Eigenproduktion von NETFLIX und erklären, wie aus den scheinbaren Anti-Helden ein starkes Team wird: Marvel's The Defenders - Wie die Einzelkämpfer aus Hell's Kitchen ein Team wurden. Passend dazu könnt ihr auch gleich das Video-Quiz zu Hell's Kitchen machen und darin euer Wissen testen. Über FANDOM Communitys, Wikia Wikis und mehr Anlässlich des 5-jährigen Bestehens des Clash of Clans-Wikis gab sich Benutzer:Sir Dijamond die Ehre und verfasste einen Beitrag, der sich nicht nur um das Jubiläum drehte, sondern auch auf den kollaborativen Aspekt – also das Miteinander beim Bearbeiten aufmerksam macht: Über FANDOM Communitys, Wikia Wikis und mehr. ERGO PROXY Die 23-teilige Anime-Serie erschien am 11. August bei Nipponart und ist damit erstmals im deutschsprachigen Raum auf Blu-ray erhältlich. Ahiru Yukitori hat sie für euch auseinandergenommen und in seinem Blog im Animanga Wiki sehr ausführlich beleuchtet: ERGO PROXY Review. Behind The Physics - Lichtschwerter Jeder hätte doch eigentlich gerne ein Lichtschwert, aber ist das überhaupt möglich und wenn ja, wie? Darth Oblivius aus der Jedipedia beantwortet uns diese Frage im ersten Blog seiner neuen Reihe und analysiert für uns die Physik hinter der Star-Wars-Technik: Behind The Physics - Lichtschwerter. Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: MidnaChan86 Mira Laime stellte uns die „Allzweckwaffe“ MidnaChan86 als vorgestellten FANDOM-Autor vor. In ihrem Interview erfahrt ihr, wie sie auf ihren Nicknamen kam und was sie dazu brachte, sich auf FANDOM anzumelden: Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: MidnaChan86. AnimagiC 2017 Anfang August öffnete im Mannheimer Rosengarten die AnimagiC ihre Pforten für alle Otakus und die, die es noch werden wollen. Benutzer:Panda-Nin zeigt uns die Highlights und Fails der Japankultur-Convention und berichtet allerhand spannendes über die schräge deutsche Otaku-Community: AnimagiC 2017 - Leb deinen Traum, denn er wird wahr. gamescom 2017 Auch in diesem Jahr waren die FANDOM-Mitarbeiter unterwegs, um über die neuesten und spannendsten Geschichten der gamescom zu berichten. Mr. J. Bleistift glänzte mit viel Hintergrundwissen und bereitete das durch ElBosso geführte Interview mit dem CEO von Image & Form, Brjann Sigurgeisson, auf, der über die Entwicklung der Steamworld-Reihe berichtet und einen kleinen Einblick in Steamworld Dig 2 gab: Interview mit Brjann Sigurgeisson. Zudem gab es in der gamescom-Woche jeden Tag ein gamescom-Emoji-Quiz auf Twitter und viele hilfreiche Tipps, die über stundenlange Wartezeiten hinweg halfen. Abschließend präsentierten uns Mitarbeiter des Kölner Büros ihre persönlichen Highlights und Flops. Freut euch zudem auf ein Gewinnspiel, bei dem ihr noch bis zum 5. September teilnehmen könnt: Das war die gamescom 2017 - Tops & Flops. Gaming for Good Ein Thema, was beim zocken, gern mal unter den Tisch gekehrt wird ist die Gesundheit. In seinem neuesten Blog zeigt uns ElBosso, dass auch Spiele bei der Früherkennung von Krankheiten, wie z. B. Demenz helfen können. Schaut es euch an und lernt das sehr vorzeigbare Projekt kennen, bei dem Laien die wissenschaftliche Forschung spielerisch unterstützen können: Gaming for Good - Verändere die Welt zum Positiven mit Sea Hero Quest VR. Auf dem FANDOM-Bauernhof: Zusammenarbeit Der August ist wieder vorbei und damit startet das geschäftige Treiben auf dem großen Bauernhof von Bauer Wik. Der Mais steht noch in voller Blüte und auch die Äpfel glänzen rot schimmernd an den Bäumen. Während die letzten Gurken und Tomaten geerntet werden, brauchen die Rüben noch ein paar Wochen. Das Getreide ist schon abgemäht und aus dem verbliebenen Stroh wurden große Ballen geformt. thumb|link= Auf einer der gemähten Weiden stehen Bruno und Bert. Früher waren sie mal beste Freunde, aber wegen einer Kleinigkeit, an die sie beide sich nicht mehr erinnern können, haben sie sich gestritten. Um die beiden Dickköpfe wieder zusammenzuführen, hatte Bauer Wik eine clevere Idee und brachte sie auf diese Weide. Sie waren beide durch ein Strick verbunden, aber niemand sah den anderen an – schließlich hatten sie beide ihren Stolz. Stattdessen lechzten sie nach einem der frisch produzierten Heuballen. Da sie sich aber nicht anschauten und jeder den anderen in seine Richtung zerren wollte, kamen sie kein Stück voran. Bruno schrie Bert an, dass er doch nachgeben solle und Bert schimpfte mit Bruno, wieso es immer nur nach ihm gehen muss. Entnervt und hungrig beschlossen die Beiden, dass eine Lösung gefunden werden muss. Nach minutenlangem Grübeln kam den beiden die rettende Idee. Beide gingen gemeinsam zuerst zum ersten Heuballen, ließen es sich schmecken und anschließend ging es weiter zum zweiten und alles war wieder wie früher … Ein sehr wichtiger Faktor bei FANDOM ist die Zusammenarbeit. Es ist nicht ohne Grund einer der 5 Leitsätze von FANDOM. Sowohl die Mitarbeiter, die quer über den Erdball verteilt sind, als auch die vielen Benutzer arbeiten in vielen verschiedenen Wikis zusammen, helfen sich gegenseitig und unterstützen sich, wenn es einmal nicht so rund laufen sollte. Jeder Einzelne hat ganz unterschiedliche Talente, Erfahrungen und auch Wissen, von denen wir alle profitieren. Also vergesst nicht: Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark und können vom großen Heuhaufen kosten. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick August= Rückblick August *02. August 2017: Tacoma *08. August 2017: Lawbreakers *08. August 2017: ARK: Survival Evolved *08. August 2017: Hellblade: Sensua´s Sacrifice *08. August 2017: Batman: The Enemy Within EP1 Batman-Wiki *11. August 2017: Sudden Strike 4 *15. August 2017: Sonic Mania Sonic-Wiki *18. August 2017: Agents of Mayhem *25. August 2017: F1 2017 *29. August 2017: Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Mario Wiki *29. August 2017: Absolver *31. August 2017: Life is Strange: Before the Storm EP1 Life is Strange-Wiki *31. August 2017: Das Schwarze Auge: Schicksalsklinge |-| Vorschau September= Vorschau September *05. September 2017: Knack 2 *06. September 2017: Destiny 2 Destiny-Wiki *14. September 2017: PES 2018 PES-Wiki *14. September 2017: Divinity Original Sin 2 Divinity-Wiki *15. September 2017: Dishonored: Der Tod des Outsiders Dishonored-Wiki *19. September 2017: Marvel. vs Capcom: Infinite *22. September 2017: The Lego Ninjago Movie Videogame Lego Ninjago-Wiki *22. September 2017: Project Cars 2 *22. September 2017: Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire Guild Wars-Wiki *22. September 2017: Pokémon Tekken DX Pokémon-Wiki *28. September 2017: Total War: Warhammer 2 Total War-Wiki *29. September 2017: FIFA 18 Fifa-Wiki *29. September 2017: Cuphead Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick August= Rückblick August * 03. August 2017: Dark Matter Staffel 1 startet auf Tele 5 !SERIENSTART! * 03. August 2017: Empire Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben * 07. August 2017: The Mindy Project Fortsetzung von Staffel 4 auf Comedy Central * 13. August 2017: New Blood Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! * 13. August 2017: Z Nation Staffel 2 startet auf RTL II * 14. August 2017: White Collar Staffel 4 startet auf dem Disney Channel * 14. August 2017: The Office Fortsetzung von Staffel 5 auf Comedy Central * 18. August 2017: Bull Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 !SERIENSTART! * 23. August 2017: Mistresses (US) Staffel 1 startet auf Super RTL !SERIENSTART! * 29. August 2017: Bones Staffel 12 startet auf RTL Bones Wiki |-| Vorschau September= Vorschau September *03. September 2017: Endeavour Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! *04. September 2017: Dragonball Super Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX *05. September 2017: Cleverman Staffel 1 startet auf one !SERIENSTART! *07. September 2017: Das Pubertier Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! *08. September 2017: Chicago Med Staffel 2 startet auf VOX *08. September 2017: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Staffel 17 wird fortgesetzt auf VOX *09. September 2017: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 3 startet auf RTL II *14. September 2017: Alarm für Cobra 11 Staffel 42 startet auf RTL *14. September 2017: South Park Staffel 21 startet auf Comedy Central *20. September 2017: The Worst Witch Staffel 1 startet auf KIKA !SERIENSTART! *21. September 2017: Bad Cop Staffel 1 startet auf RTL !SERIENSTART! *25. September 2017: 2 Broke Girls Fortsetzung von Staffel 6 startet auf ProSieben *25. September 2017: Mom Fortsetzung von Staffel 3 auf ProSieben *28. September 2017: Criminal Minds Fortsetzung von Staffel 12 auf Sat.1 *28. September 2017: Elementary Fortsetzung von Staffel 5 auf Sat.1 |-| Vorschau September Streaming/Pay-TV= Vorschau September Streaming/Pay-TV * 01. September 2017: Line of Duty Staffel 4 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar !SERIENSTART! * 01. September 2017: Hindafing Staffel 1 ist auf NETFLIX verfügbar !SERIENSTART! * 01. September 2017: Fangbone Staffel 1 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar !SERIENSTART! * 01. September 2017: Narcos Staffel 3 ist auf NETFLIX verfügbar * 04. September 2017: Supernatural Staffel 12 startet auf SKY 1 * 05. September 2017: Aftermath Staffel 1 startet auf SyFy !SERIENSTART! * 06. September 2017: Sleepy Hollow Staffel 4 startet auf FOX * 08. September 2017: Chelsea Staffel 2 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar * 08. September 2017: The Expanse Staffel 2 ist auf NETFLIX verfügbar * 08. September 2017: BoJack Horseman Staffel 4 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar * 08. September 2017: The Expanse Staffel 2 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar * 11. September 2017: Fear the Walking Dead Fortsetzung von Staffel 3 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar * 14. September 2017: White Gold Staffel 1 ist auf NETFLIX verfügbar !SERIENSTART! * 15. September 2017: American Vandal Staffel 1 ist auf NETFLIX verfügbar !SERIENSTART! * 15. September 2017: The Last Tycoon Staffel 1 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar !SERIENSTART! * 22. September 2017: Fuller House Staffel 1 ist auf NETFLIX verfügbar * 22. September 2017: Fuller House Staffel 3.1 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar * 25. September 2017: Star Trek: Discovery Staffel 1 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar !SERIENSTART! * 28. September 2017: Designated Survivor Staffel 1 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar !SERIENSTART! * 29. September 2017: Big Mouth Staffel 1 ist auf Amazon Video verfügbar !SERIENSTART! Filme Rückblick August= Rückblick August * 03. August 2017: Kinostart Alibi.com * 03. August 2017: Kinostart Planet der Affen - Survival * 03. August 2017: Kinostart Emoji - Der Film * 10. August 2017: Kinostart Der Dunkle Turm * 10. August 2017: Kinostart Lucky Loser - Ein Sommer in der Bredouille * 10. August 2017: Kinostart Der Wein und der Wind * 17. August 2017: Kinostart Bigfoot Junior * 17. August 2017: Kinostart Bullyparade - Der Film * 17. August 2017: Kinostart The Promis - Die Erinnerung bleibt * 17. August 2017: Kinostart Tigermilch * 24. August 2017: Kinostart Atomic Blonde * 24. August 2017: Kinostart Happy Family * 24. August 2017: Kinostart Annabelle 2 * 31. August 2017: Kinostart Jugend ohne Gott * 31. August 2017: Kinostart Das Löwenmädchen |-| Vorschau September= Vorschau September *07. September 2017: Kinostart The Circle *07. September 2017: Kinostart Die Pfefferkörner und der Fluch des Schwarzen Königs Pfefferkörner Wikia *07. September 2017: Kinostart Die Migranten *07. September 2017: Kinostart Das schaffen wir schon *14. September 2017: Kinostart Logan Lucky *14. September 2017: Kinostart High Society - Gegensätze ziehen sich an *14. September 2017: Kinostart Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter *21. September 2017: Kinostart Stephen Kings Es *21. September 2017: Kinostart The LEGO Ninjago Movie Ninjago Wikia *21. September 2017: Kinostart Kingsman 2 - The Golden Circle *28. September 2017: Kinostart Cars 3 Disney Wiki *28. September 2017: Kinostart Rock My Heart - Mein wildes Herz Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|200px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Die Anatomie der NachtDie Anatomie der Nacht von Jenn Benett Zwischen einem betrunkenen Prediger und Will dem Schnorrer trifft Bex Jack, während sie auf den Nachtbus warten. Sie zweifelt, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sich auf einen Typen einzulassen, den sie im Nachtbus kennengelernt hat, als er aussah, als würde er gleich einen Schnapsladen ausräumen. Doch Jack scheint Bex nicht seltsam zu finden, weil sie gerne anatomische Studien zeichnet, so wie viele andere, und so freut sie sich, als er wieder auftaucht, auch wenn sie inzwischen herausgefunden hat, dass er ein wegen Sachbeschädigung gesuchter Graffiti-Künstler ist. Als die beiden mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, lernen sie, sich zu vertrauen und teilen ihre Geheimnnisse miteinander. Weiterlesen … Autor: Sonnenjäger (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory *~Snow Warriors~* Viele Blattwechsel nach Feuersterns Tod wurde die Junge Kätzin Sternenjunges mit ihren Geschwistern im DonnerClan geboren. Zuerst scheint alles in Ordnung doch eines Tages wird sie von merkwürdigen Visonen und Prophezeihungen heimgesucht und beschließt als Heilerin ihrem Clan zu dienen. Doch damit ist es nicht getan. Die Katzen des SternenClans haben großes mit ihr und drei anderen Katzen vor. Denn sie sind dazu bestimmt ihren Clan vor einer großen Katastrophe zu retten. Doch wird ihnen diese Herausforderung gelingen? Oder wird ihr Clan für alle Zeiten ausgelöscht werden? Alles hängt von diesen 4 Katzen ab. Autor: Sakura Kuromi (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Geburtstags-Wikis in diesem Monat! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das war es schon wieder von den Community-News für August! Über Feedback und Vorschläge in den Kommentaren würden wir uns wie immer sehr freuen. Habt noch einen schönen Tag! ----